


Hey you started this!

by Sammynovice



Category: Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: Baking, Chasing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Painting, Play Fighting, Presents, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship, Singing, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24541129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynovice/pseuds/Sammynovice
Summary: Laurel finds a new apartment Dinah helps her redocorate, things get messy...Messy turns to romance.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Dinah knocked on the door of Laurels new apartment, she hadn't seen it yet and was keen to scope out the place she missed having Laurel around but she would never admit that to her, she would never hear the end of it.  
She could hear music blasting from inside and wondered if Laurel had heard her, as she went to knock again the door swung open to reveal Laurel beaming at her.  
"Well hello songbird", Laurel smirked, that smirk made Dinahs stomach flutter everytime, and those eyes! Beautiful and full of mischief Dinah could look into those beautiful eyes all day. She knew she had feelings for Laurel as far back as when she first went back to earth 2, since then they had only gotten stronger but she didnt want to make things weird or awkward in case Laurel didnt feel the same way, so instead she just smiled back and said "hey".  
"You gonna stand there all day or you gonna come in and help me paint?" Laurel raised her eyebrow quizzingly but playfully, Dinah walked in not even looking at the apartment, she couldnt take her eyes off laurel who had now closed the door and had walked to the kitchen to get them both some wine, she was wearing the shortest denim shorts Dinah had ever seen! With a grey tank top and drops of white paint on her face which Dinah found absolutely adorable.  
Laurel clocked Dinah looking at her and gave another smirk causing Dinah to blush, she hated that Laurel had this effect on her and yet she loved it too. She finally looked around the apartment taking in all the space, all the furniture and floor had been covered with sheets which was just as well as Laurel seemed to have gotten more paint on the floor than the walls.  
Laurel passed her a glass of wine and a paintbrush and they cracked on with the painting the radio blasting out hits from the 80's, Dinah sang along happily. Laurel looking at her smiling, god she loved listening to Dinah sing, it just filled her with pure joy everytime and relaxed her soul, before she even knew she was doing it she was singing along with her much to Dinahs delight.  
Dinah knew laurel wouldnt normally sing in front of other people as she wouldnt like being vulnerable but with Dinah she felt relaxed enough and happy, they painted and sang all afternoon. They'd just finished the last wall and Dinah was examining her work with pride when she turned around to see Laurel standing dangerously close with that cheeky grin on her face, before Dinah knew what was happening she felt a wet brush on her nose and the cold feel of wet paint dripping down her face. Laurel cackled like a naughty school girl and attempted to run away, putting the sofa in between them.  
"Oh it's like that is it?ok two can play that game pretty bird!" Dinah placed her left palm in the tub of paint and advanced towards laurel leaping over the sofa in one bound cornering her.  
"Dont you dare!" Laurel laughed putting her hands up defensively she hadn't expected dinah to react like this or at all but this whole afternoon just the two of them had felt so perfect she couldnt remember the last time she had had this much fun. Now here they were...playing! "D I swear if you get any in my hair I'll .."  
"Hey you started this!" Dinah said getting even closer, watching Laurel try to work out how she was going to get out of this, she had never seen this playful side of Laurel before, but she loved seeing those walls come down even if it was just for a little while.  
Laurel made a break for the bathroom, Dinah leapt grabbing her round the waist in a rugby tackle pinning her to the floor, Laurel grabbing the paint covered hand keeping it away from her, Dinah using her other hand to pin Laurel to the floor the paint covered hand hovering inches above laurels face.  
"Ok D I'm sorry" Laurel shouted whilst chuckling not sincere at all, she just really didnt want paint smeared all over her face or to lose this game to Dinah.  
"Yea nice try sweetheart but I dont believe you" Dinahs hand was getting closer to Laurels face she had the upper hand because she had the leverage, Laurel may be stronger in general but she was also ticklish...  
Laurel was just about holding Dinahs paint hand away about to flip her over when she felt her let go of her other hand and start tickling her tummy... that was it..she was done for. She laughed manically trying to get out from under Dinah she wriggled and tried to flip over but Dinah had her well and truly pinned! She tickled her til Laurel was laughing so hard tears were running down her cheeks and she was trying to catch her breath.  
Dinah saw her moment and smeared the paint all down the side of Laurels face, enjoying every moment. Laurel squealed and grabbed the paint hand and pulled it down to the side so Dinahs face was now just inches from her own, both of them staring into each others eyes neither wanting to look away in case it broke the moment.  
Still slightly out of breath Laurel gazed at Dinah with absolute adoration and without even thinking she lifted her head closing the gap between them, their lips connecting like electricity. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it was the best few seconds of Laurels life, too soon she felt Dinah pull away.  
Dinah looked down at Laurel in complete shock unable to speak, her lips still tingling from her touch. Did that really just happen or was that a mistake in the heat of the moment? Could Laurel really feel the same way? She dared to hope.  
"Did I just f**k everything up?" Laurel was scared to make eye contact with Dinah she couldnt face being rejecting by her, she had just followed her instinct she wasnt good at talking about her feelings but her body had just kinda reacted...it had felt right, she felt tears beginning to prick her eyes.  
There was a pause then she felt Dinahs hand on her chin lifting it slowly til their eyes were locked on each others, the way Dinah was looking at her felt like she could see right in to Laurels soul, it both thrilled her and terrified her,as she was the one person Laurel had let in, she was the only one who could really hurt her.  
Dinah looked in to those beautiful eyes lovingly they looked so vulnerable right now "No you didnt, you just made it so much better" she smiled pressing herself down onto Laurel pushing her body into hers putting all her feelings into their next kiss, their bodies relaxing into each other.  
They stayed there for nearly an hour rolling around on the paint covered floor kissing cuddling and tickling each other until they were both completely out of breath. It wasnt until their tummies started growling they agreed to order a take out, as Laurel finished ordering it she felt a hand pulling hers she turned to see Dinah pulling her towards her...  
"Think we have time for a shower before tea arrives?" Dinah asks biting her lower lip, "absolutely" Laurel replies followed by that smirk only meant for Dinah. She takes her hand in hers and pulls her towards the bathroom, neither of them sure what this means but damned if they were gonna stop to ask.


	2. Finish what you started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time Dinah starts something and Laurels gonna damm well finish it

A few weeks later...

Dinah sang playing her piano occasionally looking at Laurel as she worked on the bar, she was a natural bar tender and it meant they got to be around each other more or less all the time which wouldnt suit alot of people, but they just couldnt get enough of each other.

Dinah finished her song taking a little bow as people whooped and cheered, she made her way over to the bar winking at Laurel giving her ass a little squeeze when she walked past her, chuckling as Laurel let out a startled Yelp.

"You know that's sexual harassment", Laurel teased giving Dinah her full attention whilst no one was around.

"You have to be employed here for that to work and technically you're here to pay off your tab so as long as you have that you're mine ", Dinah said playfully poking Laurel in the side.

Laurel let out another Yelp, she hated being tickled "you dont own me you know", Laurel chuckled knowing full well Dinah did and she wouldnt have it any other way..."I work in a law firm part time I could just pay you for the tab!".

"but then I wouldnt get to see you as much" Dinah said grinning looking around to make sure no one was within ear shot "maybe later I'll take you upstairs and you can work off some more of that tab you keep building up?", Dinah grinned watching Laurels eyes go dark. 

"Dont get me excited whilst we're working D", she growled grinning from ear to ear "because I'll take you upstairs right now!".

"Oh will you now?" Dinah teased entering Laurels space, "well shame you still have another 3 hours left of your shift isnt it?" Dinah gave her that beautiful smile that got Laurel every time. Dinah winked as she walked out the back, Laurel followed.

Out the back Dinah started to change one of the barrels when she saw Laurel appear from around the corner shutting the door behind her locking it.

"What are you up to pretty bird?" Dinah grinned knowing the answer already. 

"I'm here to finish what you started ", Laurel closed the gap between them pulling Dinah into a deep kiss pushing her up against the wall, the pair of them grabbing at each others clothes ripping them off, making love to each other on the warehouse floor.

Dinahs manager Jonesi was an older black man who was getting a bunch of song requests so went looking for Dinah, he went to go in the warehouse but the noises coming from that room told him to wait, he chuckled to himself telling the customer Dinah was in a meeting and otherwise engaged at this time.

They came out straightening up their clothes fixing their hair Dinah throwing a naughty grin at Laurel as she headed towards the piano, her colleague catching her to inform her of the songs waiting for her then shooting Laurel a knowing look.

Laurel went to wash up then straight to the bar and started serving what was now a busy bar, her colleague smiled as he walked past her chuckling.

"What's so funny Jonesi?" She asked giving the customer his drink then starting in the next.

"Oh nothing", he laughed busy serving his own customer. 

"No seriously what?" Laurel pushed partly annoyed but mostly curious.

"So you and Dinah are like officially together huh?" He grinned.

"No we're just ....good friends" Laurel argued.

"Mm hmmm", he laughed leaning in so only she could hear him "not from what I just heard out back..." he laughed as her eyes went wide knowing they'd been busted "relax girl I ain't gonna tell nobody but if you two think it's a secret jokes on you all the staff know you're into each other, weve been rooting for you guys ever since your skinny white ass showed up!". He laughed his big hearty laugh.

"I didnt know we were so obvious!" Laurel snapped back with no bite smiling at Jonesi who she had grown rather fond of.

"Well the fact that you both keep sneaking off for make out sessions then coming back with Dinahs lipstick on your kneck either means you think you're really clever or we're really dumb!"he laughed so hard he doubled over his laugh was so infectious Laurel found herself laughing along.

"Ok that's enough you've had enough playtime for today!" He grinned "get your skinny white ass back to work" he winked playfully throwing a hand towel at her. 

Laurel chuckled as she wiped the counter listening to that beautiful voice in the background as she served the next customer.


	3. Messy birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're being all domestic in the kitchen...things get messy

"Hey Laurel can you pass me the flour?", Dinah asked as Laurel stood there pretending to help but really just checking her out.

"Sure", Laurel absent mindly passed a bag of something over to Dinah her eyes never leaving Dinahs ass.

"Hey Laurel do you think you could stop checking me out for one minute and actually help me bake these?", Dinah grinned at her.

"Nope" Laurel replied sipping her coffee, Dinah turned around giving her the look, "alright fine", Laurel rolled her eyes "what are we making anyway?". She wrapped her arms around Dinahs waist kissing her kneck.

"WE..are making blueberries muffins and what you're doing does not count as baking". Dinah giggled as Laurel buried her face in her kneck tickling her.

Laurel loved Dinahs laugh it literally gave her butterflies every time, "I love blueberry muffins", Laurel said excitedly.

"I know that's why we're making them", Dinah said sarcastically.

"Alright cheeky!", Laurel giggled smacking her ass.

"Pack it in", Dinah warned, Laurel couldnt help herself she just had to push her luck that's just the way she was...and Dinah knew it it was one of the things she loved about her, not that they had said the love word yet.

Laurel pinched Dinahs ass to see how far she could push her luck. "Grab my ass or smack it again and I'll put you on yours!" Dinah growled, Laurel held her hands up for truce. Dinah bent over to put something in the oven, Laurel stared at her ass as she bent over telling herself not to smack it.

She saw the tea towel on the side.."dont do it"..she told herself "dont do it...dont do it...". The temptation was overwhelming before she could stop herself she grabbed the tea towel rolling it up tight, Dinah still bent over oblivious "dont do it...dont do it..." Laurel grinned "SHMACK!" She did it..

Dinah cried out as the towel stung her left cheek, "ok that's it! You're dead!". She turned around her ass stinging as Laurel giggled and shrieked running away darting around the apartment. 

"D I'm sorry I couldnt help myself ...it was too tempting...D stop chasing me!", Laurel screamed like a little kid as Dinah chased her around the apartment giggling whenever she got too close.

Eventually Dinah cornered her back in the kitchen her ass cheek still stinging, she pulled the tea towel off the side wrapping it tight, Laurel trapped giggling and shrieking playfully "D no please I'm sorry". Dinah grinned as she got closer, Laurel tried to make herself smaller but with nowhere to go she knew her fate.

"D I'm sorry " she giggled "please dont". Dinah smirked teasing her with the tea towel.

"You started this sweetheart!", she let the towel whip right next to Laurel causing her to squeal, Dinah quickly wrapped the towel again and did the same again even closer.

"No! D! Ok I give! I'm sorry!", Laurel was crying from laughing Dinah wrapped the towel again but before she could let it loose Laurel grabbed a handful of flour.

"Dont even think about it.." Dinah grinned.

"Put the towel down I'll put the flour down.." Laurel smirked, Dinah held the towel firm, Laurel held the flour ready waiting to see who would cave first in the stand off.

Dinah relaxed the towel "fine just dont mess up my kitchen" Dinah chucked the towel on the side, Laurel let out a sigh of relief lowering her powder weapon Dinah pounced grabbing a handful of her own flour holding it in the air.

"You wouldnt ..", Laurel grinned.

"I would" Dinah chuckled...

And they did...

A few minutes later the kitchen was a bomb site both canaries sat on the floor covered in flour and blueberries, Laurel led down next to Dinah looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey D?" Laurel turned to Dinah, Dinah looked into Laurels beautiful green eyes.

"Yes pretty bird?", she was covered in flour but Dinah still managed to look breathtaking.

"Can I call you my girlfriend? Like officially? I mean can i say yes when people ask if we're together?", Laurel felt nervous but everybody knew they were more than friends she just didnt know what exactly. 

"Are you asking me out? Dinah smiled warmly, her eyes glistening against the blueberry sauce on her cheek.

"Yea", Laurel smiled back, "I want to call you my girlfriend, not just casually hooking up but...be together properly", she hoped the flour would conceal the fact that she was blushing.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend ", Dinah grinned getting on top of Laurel, "ive been hoping you would ask me". 

"You have?" Laurel said surprised, "why didnt you just ask me?".

"didnt want to risk scaring you away", Dinah grinned " and you know something else?", Dinah whispered in her ear.

"What?", Laurel grinned happily as Dinah kissed her on the lips.

"You're cleaning up"....


	4. Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its valentines day Laurel does something for Dinah that shes never done for anyone..opened up her heart

"Do you have to work tonight D?" Laurel moaned watching her girlfriend getting out of bed, Dinah chuckled leaning back in to give her a kiss.

"I have to pretty bird it's one of the busiest nights of the year, I'm gonna be on the piano most of the night and help out on the bar. You're welcome to come and watch?". Dinah smiled as her girlfriend pouted at her.

"Of course I'll watch you sing I just wish we could have the day together!". Laurel led down on the bed letting out a big sigh watching as Dinah got dressed. 

"You've had me all morning and most the afternoon," Dinah grinned "we chose to spend it in the bedroom..remember?".

"Time well spent", Laurel sighed blissfully smilling as she stretched out on the bed.

"Well there you go then!" Dinah chuckled as she left the room to go make them some coffee. When she came back Laurel sat up gratefully taking the hot coffee, she didnt notice the package in Dinahs hand until she placed it right in front of her.

Laurels eyes bulged "what's that?" She asked looking at the jewellery box.

"open it and find out" Dinah chuckled "it's our first valentines day together and seeing as I'll be busy tonight I wanted you to have your present now", Dinah smiled at her sweetly stroking the hair behind Laurels ears.

"I didnt know we were doing presents" Laurel groaned "I've never really done valentines day", she felt awful of course she should have gotten Dinah a present or flowers..anything! How could she have been so naive?.

Sensing her panic Dinah put her hand on her cheek stroking her jawline "it's ok pretty bird I'm not the biggest fan of valentine's either it's been such a long time since I've spent it with anyone, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me...besides you show me in other ways", Dinah winked at her.

"If you're referring to This morning you're welcome", Laurel grinned as she took the jewellery box. She opened it and saw a beautiful pair of dangly earrings "oh D" Laurel was gobsmacked.

"If you dont like them I can swap them" Dinah panicked. 

"Like hell you will! D I love them thank you!" Laurel pulled her into a hug holding tightly only letting go to go back to looking at her gift that sparkled back at her.

"I'd like to take you out to dinner tomorrow night if that's ok? Maybe you could wear them then"? Dinah asked happy her girlfriend loved her gift. It didnt bother her Laurel hadnt gotten her anything she hadnt expected her to, this wasnt Laurels strength but she made up for it in other ways...

"I'd love to!" Laurel beamed at her jumping out of bed to try them on, Dinah chuckled at her girlfriend walking to stand behind her in the mirror. Laurel stood there wearing only her earrings.

"They suit you", Dinah whispered kissing her kneck "especially when that's all you're wearing.." she growled in Laurels ear earning a little giggle from her, Dinah wrapped her arms around her her hands each holding a breast.

Laurel grinned then turned to face her putting her arms around Dinahs waist, Dinah put her hands on Laurels bottom cupping the cheeks getting herself all worked up again.

"thank you, not just for the earrings but for being mine, I know I'm not good at talking about feelings and stuff but you know what you mean to me dont you?" Laurel said looking into her eyes.

'I do pretty bird, and you're doing fine dont worry", Dinah kissed her on the nose and leant their foreheads together only pulling away to give Laurel a deep kiss.

Laurel deepened it til they were breathless "do you have to go now?" She panted.

"I guess once more wouldnt hurt" Dinah grinned as she threw her girlfriend onto the bed....

That evening Dinah was in high demand customers requesting songs for their girlfriends constantly whenever she had a spare minute she would hop on the bar to help get the queues down. Laurel had decided to help out on the bar too this way they got to spend the evening together..kind of.

Laurel would watch Dinah sing love songs even though she knew they were for other people it always felt like Dinah was singing them to her, she would look at Laurel and smile...how could she not get anything for Dinah? She could have kicked herself for it.

As the night went on an idea came to Laurel but the thought of actually doing it terrified her so she spoke to Jonesi Dinahs manager who agreed to help, "just let me know when" he winked at her.

Dinah came off the stage grabbing Laurels bum as she walked passed her on the bar, "hey pretty bird" she grinned.

Laurel beamed at her watching as she started serving a customer, she looked over at the empty stage..it was now or never...

She nodded to Jonesi giving him the signal, he nodded back giving his customer his change and grabbing his guitar heading up on stage.

Laurel went and stood in front of the microphone..'what the hell am I doing?'she thought, her stomach doing backflips.. that would just be her luck to throw up in front of everyone... she pushed those thoughts away.

"Hey everyone...I'm Laurel", Laurel tried not to gulp when the whole bar turned to look at her including Dinah who smiled but looked surprised and confused. 

"You all know Dinah the owner shes amazing right?!"they all cheered and clapped "well shes an amazing girlfriend too...I never know how to tell her how much she means to me so here goes..D this is for you." Laurel had been in near death situations and she had been nowhere near as scared as she was right now.

Jonesi started playing the guitar to Emma Heesters 'starving' Laurel closed her eyes and sang what was in her heart .

"I didnt know that I was starving til I tasted you,  
Dont Need no butterflies when you give me the whole damn zoo"

Dinah stood there gobsmacked this was so unlike Laurel she had the most beautiful voice how had she not heard it before? She looked right at Dinah like she was the only one in the room...

"You know just how to make my heart beat faster  
Emotional earthquake, bring on disaster  
You hit me head on, got me weak at the knees  
Yeah something inside me's changed"

Laurel closed her eyes during some of the lyrics when emotions started getting the best of her, the rest of the time she kept her eyes on Dinah who was looking at her in a way she never had before...

She finished her song to a round of applause Dinah clapping along not wiping the tears off her face, she wanted Laurel to see how much that had meant to her. Laurel blushed raising a hand "thank you everyone and to my assistant" she winked at Jonesi "have a good night everybody ". She left the stage walking shyly up to Dinah before she could say anything Dinah gave her a big hug.

"That was amazing pretty bird, thank you". Dinah pulled back so she could see Laurels face, Laurel used her thumb to wipe away Dinahs tears pulling her into a kiss getting them more cheers from the crowd.

"I wanted to give you something I've never given anyone", Laurel blushed the gravity if what she just did hitting home.

"I loved it", Dinah grinned she couldnt stop smiling her face hurt, they stood there in each others arms smiling and kissing until eventually Dinah had to return to the stage.

Laurel carried on at the bar, smiling feeling proud of herself maybe opening up her heart wasnt so scary after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished my latest chapter on 'first date-second base'hope you like it


	5. Lovebirds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel shows Dinah shes committed

Laurel woke up in Dinahs arms same position she had gone to sleep in, Dinah already awake pulled her in tightening her hug.

"Good morning pretty bird", she purred stroking Laurels arm.

"Mmmm morning baby", Laurel smiled cuddling upto her lover.

"What would you like to do today? Jonesi is watching the bar today so I'm all yours", Dinah grinned as Laurel nuzzled into her kneck. "I'm thinking we spend the whole day in bed?", Dinah grinned wickedly.

"Well actually as much as I love that idea I have an appointment this afternoon ", Laurel sat up so she was almost on top of Dinah.

"Oh?what for?", Dinah said surprised this being the first she heard of it.

"I uh...I'm getting a tattoo, I didnt know when I booked it this would be your day off or I'd have booked it for another day", Laurel could see the surprise on Dinahs face this answer clearly not what she had been expecting. 

"What are you getting done?", Dinah tried to keep the excitement out of her voice having never had a tattoo herself she always loved Laurels who had plenty, Dinah had to admit she did love a girl with a bit of ink.

"Its kind of meant to be a surprise ", Laurel bit her lip, but you're welcome to come with me? You can hold my hand", Laurel giggled.

"Like you need me for that, but yes of course I'll come", Dinah beamed, "what time is the appointment?". 

"Not til this afternoon ", Laurel said in her ear her voice going an octave lower her eyes filling with lust, as she mounted her girlfriend giving her a morning to remember...

-

A few hours later her legs still a little shaky from their morning sex Dinah held Laurels hand as they made their way to the tattoo parlour, Laurel practically pulled her there a spring in her step. She loved getting tattoos but this one was special, this one meant a great deal to her.

Laurel led down on the bed as the tattooist got to work on her hip with the design they had agreed on, Dinah tried to get a good look but the tattoists arm was in the way, after a while she gave up and instead looked at her gorgeous womans face. The thought of a needle piercing her skin repeatedly made Dinah cringe, not being the biggest fan of needles it was bad enough when she needed stitches but choosing to do this was something she had never even considered until now....

"Done", the tattooist announced cleaning it off, Dinah kept her eyes on Laurels as she got up walking over to the mirror. The smile that spread across Laurels face said everything Dinah couldnt wait anymore as she walked over to her girlfriend. 

"What do you think?", Laurel beamed as Dinah pressed herself up against Laurels back looking at the beautiful tattoo in the mirror.

2 canary birds one with a rose in its beak the other right by its side, the decoration...the shading...it was beautiful!. Dinah turned Laurel around to get a better look at the artistry.

"Laurel its..".

"Its us", Laurel finished for her.

"I was going to say beautiful ", Dinah giggled. 

"Well I dont really like tattooed names but I wanted to get a tattoo to show you how much you mean to me". Laurel blushed, which was hilarious considering what she had just done in the name of love. 

Dinah paused for a second looking at her girlfriend before biting her lip.

"What is it?", Laurel asked nervously.

"I love it", Dinah reassured her, "it's just...".

"Its just what?", Laurel tried to keep the panic out of her voice.

"How would you feel if...I got it too?", Dinah chewed her lip as she gauged her girlfriends reaction. 

"You mean like...matching?", Laurel asked.

"Yeah", Dinah tried not to show how nervous she felt right now hoping her girlfriend wouldnt think she was just copying her. "Its just I loved the idea of us having matching tattoos but it's totally fine if you think it's weird! I just thought...". 

Laurel kissed her cutting her off, before pulling away grinning.

"I love that idea", she beamed.

"You do?", Dinah said suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"Yea I just didnt suggest it before because I didnt want you to feel pressured", Laurel looked down looking all soft.

"Ok let's book an appointment ", Dinah grinned.

"No need I can do it now if you like", the tattooist said startling her,she had completely forgotten he was still there...

"Now?" Dinah stammered " as in right now?". 

"Hey it's ok if you want some time", Laurel reassured her, "theres no rush".

"No let's do it", Dinah grinned, she loved the idea of her and her partner having matching tattoos Yeah sure she was nervous but this felt right, her gut told her so.

"Ok you want it on your hip too or somewhere else?" The tattooist asked.

Dinah thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"I'd like it on my ass please".

This caught Laurel by surprise today Laurel was going to surprise her girlfriend with this love declaration but instead Dinah was the one surprising her today.

"Your ass?are you sure?", Laurel giggled giving Dinahs ass a quick squeeze. 

"I'm sure, right ass cheek please", Dinah grinned at her girlfriend who was looking at her with pure love.

"Right whenever you're ready miss". 

Dinah got on the table as her girlfriend helped pull her pants down...

-

That evening Dinah led on their bed on her left side wearing nothing but a tank top.

"Hows your ass?", Laurel teased kissing her kneck gently.

"A little sore but totally worth it", Dinah groaned under Laurels touch as she ran her fingers over Dinahs body being careful to avoid Dinahs ass.

"I love you D" Laurel admitted in her girlfriend's ear.

"I love you too pretty bird".Dinah smiled as the call of sleep called them.

"Together for always", Laurel mumbled intertwining their fingers spooning her girlfriend. 

"For always" Dinah smiled as the two lovebirds drifted off to sleep.


End file.
